Sabo's sleeping beauty
by samettikettu
Summary: Late night studies have become a common thing for Sabo, but not for a reason anyone would think of. [AU / SaboLu / ASL bros / Completed] [Cover image by the lovely d-op!]
1. Chapter 1

...hi guys? *sweats nervously*

I want to thank my two awesome betas who paid no mind to my self-conscious venting and helped me through this sinking ship. This fic is dedicated to my amazing and talented friend **d-op** on tumblr (go check her stuff, she's amazing).

 **Characters ©** Eiichiro Oda  
 **Story ©** samettikettu  
 **Beta ©** freckledbastard and aye-i-could-do-that (on tumblr)

* * *

It was past midnight and the town was fast asleep, preparing their bodies for the new day. The sky was clear of any clouds, revealing a beautiful starry sky. Only a few were awake, and one of them was a young gentleman called Sabo.

He loved these quiet nights and used the time to catch up on his studies.  
Sabo lived with his two brothers, both exuberantly wild by nature. He had no time for himself during the day, so when the other two had gone to bed, he'd grasp these opportunities and take advantage of every moment of peace he could.

Not only studies, but also enjoy the sweet silence and peace in the house. He'd lie on his bed and embrace the short moments he got for himself.  
Sure he'd be tired in the mornings but it was totally worth it. He'd close his eyes and listen to the quiet apartment. Listen to the soft snores coming from the two bedrooms next to his. The bedroom across the hallway belonged to Ace, a brother who shared the same age as he did. Down the hallway, next to Ace was Luffy's bedroom, the youngest of the three.

The three weren't blood related, although Ace and Luffy were probably cousins. They had been best friends since the earliest days of their childhoods. Their bonds had been inseparable to this day, and they had sworn to stay as brothers forever.

The two older brothers grew up to be brave and strong, making sure no one bullied their little brother. And Luffy, oh sweet little Luffy, he grew up to be cheerful and beautiful little flower. He made sure no one was sad or feeling down while he was near. He brought sunshine everywhere he went and everyone fell in love with him the instant he stepped into a room.

Speaking of Luffy, Sabo wondered if he was already asleep. He turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. It was late, and the house was quiet.

Sabo pushed himself to sit on his bed and listened further.

Nope, the whole house was silent, save for the humming of the air conditioner.

The blond quietly got out of bed and grinned as he went for his door. He opened it carefully and poked his head through the opening to check the dark hallway. From the light coming from his room, he could see Ace's door, and Luffy's too. Both doors were closed, Ace's being locked due to his tendency of sleepwalking. The lock on the door slowed him down a little... or at least informed the other brothers he was about to leave the house for a midnight run.

He pulled the door closed after he stepped in the hallway and went for Luffy's door. He opened it but froze when the door creaked disapprovingly. He hadn't had the time to oil the hinges yesterday, Luffy had complained about them but he had forgotten completely.

As quietly as he could, Sabo snuck into the room, closing the door quickly behind him. He paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, then started to make his way across the room. Luckily the window let in some light from outside, helping him see the person on the bed.

The room had been cleaned just the other day, with Sabo's helping hand of course. During the past nights, there had been too much stuff on the floor and he had almost fallen down countless times, hitting his toes to practically everything in the room.

Now the floor was clean and he had a clear path to the bed across the room. Save for a few plushies and pillows.

Sabo crouched by the bed and stared the sleeping face of his little brother, buried in the pillow and a plush reindeer with a cute top hat held tightly to his chest. He smiled gently at the sight and brushed the bangs away from Luffy's face to reveal the peaceful expression. His little brother made a small noise but didn't wake up. He couldn't remember when he had started developing feelings for his little brother. He just knew he couldn't live without Luffy and the thought of him moving out of the apartment some day made him sad and anxious.

Luffy buried his face deeper into the pillow and clutched the toy reindeer closer to his face, making Sabo almost let out an embarrassing noise which would definitely have alerted the sleeping teen and the other resident sleeping in the apartment.

Oh how he wished he had brought his camera! Not that it would have been any help in this darkness.

Sabo straightened his feet on the floor and leaned to the side of the bed, his arms crossed under his chin. Luffy had grown up so much during these years. He still remembered when he was a little runt with no personal space. A bit crybaby, running for his older brothers whenever someone bullied him or he was scared.

He reached out his right hand and carefully played with the dark hair, stopping every time Luffy made some kind of a noise. But his brother was a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't wake up from something like this. Still, he was intruding in Luffy's peace when he was unaware of him.

He smiled when he saw Luffy's lips open and close, then pull into a small smile. He wondered what kind of dreams he was having.

Hopefully something nice.

Sabo's eyes were drawn back to Luffy's lips and felt heat spread over his cheeks as he thought to some nights back. That night Luffy had looked especially cute in his sleep.

 _Sabo had kissed him._

Not on the cheek or on the forehead like he usually would.

He had kissed him on the lips. That was probably when he had realized he was in love with Luffy.

His brother's lips had felt so good and soft under his. He just wished Luffy had been awake so he'd have taken it a bit further.

Sabo licked his lips. His lips felt hot and tingly.  
He bit his lower lip, trying to contain himself but just looking at Luffy's face, his lips, and he could feel his body moving on its on. He raised himself onto his knees and loomed over Luffy, staring at the closed eyelids. He was so close to Luffy's face he could feel the other breathing through his nose.

Luffy made a soft noise and turned his head to an angle which was perfect for Sabo. He held a soft smile on his lip as he closed the distance between him and Luffy.

Sabo kept the kiss soft and tender, savoring every moment of it.  
Just like before, Luffy's lips were soft and wonderful against his.

As he slowly pulled away, he couldn't help but to press small kisses onto Luffy's cheek, nose and forehead.

He then pulled away and buried his face deep in the mattress, wanting to scream and curse his stupid head. His heart was almost beating itself out of his chest, and Sabo was certain it would be the catalyst for Luffy waking up.

He looked up and could only admire how the moonlight illuminated Luffy's face through the shades. He looked angelic, like out of a fairy tale. Like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty - except Luffy didn't have seven dwarves around him and he hadn't eaten the poison apple, so definitely Sleeping Beauty. Him being the knight in the shiny armor who had come to save him from the evil witch. Then the king, Ace, would let the knight take the prince's hand in marriage and they would happily spend the rest of their lives together.

Sabo was absorbed by his imagination, he could see it all - the quest he had just finished and the epic battle he had won to reach his true love.

The dragon laid slain on the ground outside of the castle grounds and he had ran to the highest tower in the castle to find his one true love and wake him up with the true love's kiss…

"-bo."

Sabo straightened and supported his weight on his hands as he peered over to Luffy's face. His brother had once again moved and turned his back to Sabo, continuing his peaceful sleeping.

He'd definitely break Luffy from the curse even if it meant sacrificing his lif-

" _Sabo!_ " came a hushed whisper from the door and Sabo froze. He stared at the wall in horror. The bedroom door was open, light from Ace's room elongating their shadows on the wall. He swallowed the air caught on his throat, looking for words to say.

"What the hell man, this ain't your room," his brother sounded tired. An idea popped to his head and Sabo shot to his feet. Trying to look as confused as he could, he turned to look around.

"Wait, this isn't my room!" he exclaimed, loud enough for Ace to shush him. He looked down and 'noticed' Luffy sleeping in his bed, covers brought up to cover his nose.

"Come out of there, leave Luffy be," Ace motioned at him to move and Sabo quickly sneaked out. Ace close the door.

"Were you studying late again?" Ace was close to falling asleep on the floor. Sabo feigned a yawn and nodded.

"I went to get a glass of water and I guess I picked the wrong room."

"O- _yawn_ -kay, good thing you didn't wake Luffy up, he'd be cranky in the morning, "Ace tapped Sabo's shoulder and went to his room. "'s just weird.."

"What is?"

"Huh? Nah, I mean, I felt like something bad was going to happen to Luffy if I didn't go and check him out just now, my stomach's probably just acting up," Ace shrugged and disappeared in his room.

Sabo stared the door in horror.

Did Ace have a 'Luffy Radar' built in him or something? Had he sensed Sabo was going to do something unspeakable to their brother if he hadn't gotten up and checked on him? He'd have to be more careful in the future.

With soft eyes, Sabo glanced around his little brother's room for the last time before he too pulled back in his room and went to bed.

 _~fin~_

* * *

 **[A/N]** ... i don't even know okay? It was late and i just had the motivation to write something and this thing came to alive! *stares a wall* i have no idea myself

 **Freckledbastard** is an awesome beta btw, yes i do tease them every now and then and it's totally worth it, but they put everything into betaing and leave good comments among the text to keep my spirits high.  
 **Aye-i-could-do-that** studies english so i like to bother her after i'm done with editing to make sure the text is ok. i feel like asking her to beta this was a lot bc she doesn't like ship-fics and gives me the longest stare whenever i start about sabolu. but your sacrifice was great and for the greater good.

thanks guys!

 **leave a comment on your way out! (:**


	2. Omakes

**[A/N]** Here are the omakes I made just for laughs. i couldn't leave the story like that now could i?

tell me which one is your favourite? :3c

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

The next morning, Luffy was the first one to wake up and was determined to make sure his brothers were awake the same time as him. So, first he ran into Ace's room and jumped on him. The freckled young man let out a strained groan as Luffy's knee almost hit the most precious area of him.

"Ruffyyyy…." he groaned, ready to throw the younger off of him on the floor. Luffy on the other hand, had different ideas. He smiled at his brother and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck, confusing the other for a moment.

"Good morning Ace! I missed you!"

"Feh." All mean thoughts disappeared from his mind and Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy. "It's only been like ten hours since we last saw each other. Did you sleep well?"

"I did! I had this amazing dream I can't wait to tell you and Sabo!"

"Is that so? Then go on wake up your nerd of a brother, he stayed up late again and probably can't wake up by himself," Ace grinned at the wicked gleam in his little brother's eyes as he bounced off and ran straight into Sabo's room.

Sabo had heard the commotion from across the hallway and was wide awake by the time Luffy came practically through the door and jumped on him. His little brother suddenly frowned and put his arms over his chest.

"I didn't get to wake you up," he sounded upset and Sabo felt a little bad. He promised to make it up to Luffy by making him something delicious for breakfast.

Ace was already in the kitchen. He was in the middle of preparing coffee when Luffy jumped on his back and startled him. Ace began to scold him but the boy was only half listening, distracted as he was with playing with Ace's unruly hair.

Sabo chuckled and started to prepare the food.

 **xxxxxx**

"So Luffy, you wanted to tell us about your dream?"

"A dream?" Sabo looked at Ace who nodded. Luffy put down his sandwich and took a gulp out of his milk.

"So I had this dream, and I caught this huuuuge fish, and I was super excited to show it to you guys when it suddenly started to fight back and when I thought I had caught it, it jumped up and landed face first on my face!"

Ace made a face at the thought and Sabo paled a bit.  
To hide the look on his face, he brought his sandwich to his mouth and took a bite.

"It was so icky! Its lips hit mine and for a moment there I thought I couldn't breath and-"

Sabo swallowed the piece of bread wrong and ended up almost suffocating.  
He choked, tears in his eyes, causing the other two to jump out of their seats.

"Holy shit, Sabo!" Ace exclaimed and started to hit the other between the shoulder blades with his palm. Luffy looked horrified, hands covering his mouth.

Preparing for the Heimlich, Ace moved behind Sabo when the coughing ended and Sabo finally relaxed. Sweat was rolling down his forehead, just like Ace's. He coughed a couple of times and took the glass of water Luffy offered him.

"S-sorry guys.. I'm okay", he whispered with a strained voice. Luffy hugged him and Ace threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't scare us like that anymore!"

"I thought I killed you!" Luffy cried out, face pale and horrified. Ace messed with the youngest's hair and gave Sabo's shoulder a light squeeze before he went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

Sabo couldn't shake away the thought of Luffy kissing a fish and decided to take it easy for today and maybe visit the local bar later that day. He needed something strong to get rid of the image in his head.

 _~fin~_

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

Sabo stared the door in horror.

Did Ace have a 'Luffy Radar' built in him or something? Had he sensed Sabo was going to do something unspeakable to their brother if he hadn't gotten up and checked on him? He'd have to be more careful in the future.

With soft eyes, Sabo glanced around his little brother's room for the last time before he too pulled back in his room and went to bed.

 **xxxxxx**

Back in Luffy's room, the youngest of the family laid wide awake, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. He pulled the covers over his head and turned to his side, hugging the toy reindeer close to his chest.

He had woken up at the sound of his door opening and thought either one of his brothers had once again come in the wrong bedroom. It was no secret that Ace had the tendency to walk in his sleep and then end up in the weirdest places. He'd usually come in Luffy's room, think the bed was his and fall asleep there or on the floor. But Sabo on the other hand...

 _Sabo was kinda weird._

He'd come in and just sit by Luffy's bed and stare at him. At first, Luffy hadn't noticed anything, but the last couple of nights, he had woken up when he felt someone touching his hair and his face and through his lashes, he'd make out Sabo's silhouette.

This was the first time that Sabo had kissed him like this!  
Sure they kissed each other's foreheads, but no one had ever kissed him on the lips.

Luffy brought his hand up to his lips, they felt warm and tingly.  
The way Sabo had looked at him made his face feel hot. The warmth had spread down to his chest.

When he had turned onto his side, turning his back to Sabo, he hadn't expected him and rise up and lean on his arms and look down on him like that. He could feel the eyes burning on his face, it had been hard for him to pretend that he was sleeping.

But thank god Ace had come in when he did! If he hadn't, Luffy wouldn't have known what to do! He didn't know what Sabo had been up to at all!

But, Sabo had lied to Ace, hadn't he? Claiming he had ended in his room by accident? That had been no accident, not at all!

Or, was it?

Luffy licked his lips, tasting the other on them. It had felt _nice_ , he guessed. It wasn't exactly disgusting either. But why were his lips tingling and hot like this? And why was his chest feeling pleasantly warm and nice?

He'd have to ask Sabo about it tomorrow.

But for now, he wanted to continue sleeping.

Luffy yawned and hugged the reindeer, and with a small smile on his lips he drifted back to sleep.

 _~fin~_

* * *

 **[A/N]** SORRY NOT SORRY AHAHAHA *shot*

That was all folks! :D see you again next time!


End file.
